


Sit Down and Talk

by Si-Fi_Disaster (CharacterCorner)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterCorner/pseuds/Si-Fi_Disaster
Summary: Larry decides that after Travis punches Sal, he should get payback. Under the unfortunate circumstances, Sal finds himself able to talk and get to know Travis.~~~This is a lot better than the tags make it look! After the beginning, they talk and it gets better :)





	Sit Down and Talk

As soon as his head hits the locker, Travis is seeing stars. It takes a moment for him to realize what just happened before Larry is growling words in his face.

     “Don't you dare touch Sal…” Larry's voice is low and deadly, making Travis subconsciously flinch back. “I know what you did to him yesterday. Ash told me all about how you hit him right in front of her, Travis.” 

     Travis ducks away after Larry hits his cheek, leaving it searing with pain. Larry continues to rant between unrelenting punches. His ears ringing and everything hurting doesn't excuse the tears that leave Travis's dark eyes. 

     When the assault stops, Travis can't hold himself up any longer. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground, hands piled in his lap as well as tears that fall down his cheeks. He's lightheaded. Everything aches. He wants the tears to stop; he hates crying… 

      Someone's in front of him. They're brushing aside his hair, saying something to him, but he can't seem to hear it. He tells them to leave him alone, but he knows they don't; the hands on his arms prove as much. He doesn't look up at them. He doesn't want to see who it is. He wants them to get away. Why is he crying so much? That question only makes more anxiety arise. Words are repeated over and over until Travis can finally decipher them.

     “Breathe in seven, hold for four, and out for eight.” 

     Travis tries - he really does - but it's so hard to do. It's hard to control his rapid breath and his beating heart. He's so scared, yet he doesn't know why. Then, he does.

     He saw his father in Larry.

     His breathing immediately worsens at that revelation. Again, the voice urges him to calm his breathing, and again Travis tries to mimic the actions the words call for. Then he strays from the breathing pattern and thinks of what his mother taught him.

     In, he breathes blue air. It mixes with the red air in his lungs and makes purple. Out, he exhales red air. Again and again, he repeats this pattern of blue-purple-red.

     Finally, he can breathe again. He doesn't expect to see Sal sitting in front of him when he opens his eyes. 

     In his anxiety ridden stupor, all Travis can manage is, “I'm so sorry…”

     Larry sits on Sal's right side and offers out a bag of ice wrapped in a couple napkins. Sal takes it from his friend and gently presses it to Travis's check and eye. 

     “Is this okay," Sal tests, his voice cautious.

     Nodding, Travis allows himself the time to sit and shut his eyes to calm himself further. Sal allows the quiet as well. They sit there for about three minutes before Sal decides they should clean up the blood from Travis's nose and cheek in the bathroom.

     Sal leads Travis to the bathroom, telling Larry that he should go to class. While Sal wets a couple layers of paper towels, Travis watches the water from the sink, reluctant to say anything. He's so tired now… He just wants to not be so emotionally drained… 

     Once the towels have been dampened, Sal approaches Travis and reaches up to dab at the blood. Travis doesn't react aside from his initial flinch. His eye is already swelling shut and hurts horribly. Sal has to grab another paper towel before he believes Travis to be fit to go find somewhere else to hide out.

     That somewhere else is behind the school as Travis soon realizes. Not long after they reach the back of the school does Travis hide his face in his arms that rest on his knees. Sal sits close beside him and wraps an arm around his scrawny shoulders. Leaning into the side hug, Travis shudders out a sigh.

     “Come home with me this afternoon. We'll tell my dad about yours. Maybe you could stay for a bit.” None of it is a question, though Travis can't seem to accept it as a statement. 

     “Can't…”

     Sal sighs, his eyes closing. “Just one night. Then we'll talk to my dad about what to do.”

     "What about Larry?” Travis looks up at Sal in question, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

     “He's sorry, Travis. He just got angry and reacted however his brain first saw fit.” It takes Sal a moment to say much else, but he decides to change the subject. “How is your cheek?"

     “It hurts…" Travis mutters under his breath, muffling it into his arms. “'m sorry…”

     “Why?” Sal removes his arm from Travis's shoulders in order to look at him better.

     Travis lets his eyes peek out of his arms. “I mean, I punched you yesterday and then you had to help me through whatever that was… I'm weak…” 

     "You aren't weak, Travis." Sal takes the makeshift ice pack from Travis and presses it to the other’s cheek. “Why did you react that way, though? I mean, only if you don't mind."

     “I… it's nothing." 

     “We can talk if you need to, okay? I've been told I'm a good listener.”

     Huffing out a small chuckle, Travis's eyes sparkle as he asks, “Who said that? Larry? Cause that guy seems like he doesn't talk much. It's all about doing for him.”

     "You're right, but it was Ash who said that. And Todd.”

     “How come Todd can be so openly gay without repercussions?”

     Taken aback by the sudden question, Sal stutters out a, “What?"

     “I mean," Sighing, Travis regretfully continues, “so many people accept him for who he is… How?”

     "Well, he knows people who are accepting and open minded. If you know people who are open minded, it helps to feel accepted and like you belong. I mean, I'm a freak with a prosthetic, yet I found Larry, Ash, Todd, Chug, and Maple. They accept it and me, as we all do to Todd. In fact, I'm bi and they accept that too.”

     “You act like it's so easy…” 

     “It depends. Sometimes, it's easy, other times it's so hard to find anyone. At my old school, I was bullied so badly my dad withdrew me. I didn't have any friends there, but I do here. I mean, now I have Larry who has stuck up for me like a brother!”

     “I understand that well…”

     “He's ambitious, but he's a good person, Travis… I think you are too.”

     That catches Travis's attention, causing him to sit up straighter to concentrate better. “Wait, what?"

     “I think you're a good person, Trav. You're just damaged.”

     “Damaged,” Travis echos.

     “The bruises on your collar bone are from your dad, right?”

     “W-what do you mean?”

     “You know what I mean, Travis.”

     He doesn't answer, but Sal is patient. He waits about a minute or two before Travis solemnly nods his head.

     “He could go to jail for that; it's child abuse."

     “I… yeah, I know…"

     “If you know, why haven't you done anything."

     Travis takes the ice pack from Sal and holds it to his own cheek. “I'm scared…”

     “It's a scary thing."

     “Yeah…" He doesn't say much else, until his mouth decides to run on its own. “It's why I had a panic attack…”

     “What?"

     “I saw my dad in Larry, and it scared me…”

     “I understand.” Sal nods softly, his eyes looking down to the ground. “If you come to my house, you could have a break from him?"

     "Sal, I can't…”

     “Just one night," Sal promises softly.

     Travis looks away, his eyes locked on a small plant by his feet. The pros and cons flutter through his head before-“Okay…”

     Will a smile, Sal pokes at Travis's shoulder gently. “We can watch a movie or two and just hang out for a while!”

     "Are your parents okay with that?”

     “Yeah, my dad won't care. He's usually home late and likes knowing I have friends.”

     “What about your mom?”

     "She isn't with us anymore.”

     “Mine isn't either…”

     “Is that why your dad is so aggressive?"

     "No… He's always been like that; it's why my mom left.”

     "Oh… I'm sorry."

     “Don't be, I'm used to it…" He says, mumbling into his arms, Travis closes his eyes and tries to wish away the pain. Flinching when Sal gently rubs his shoulder blade, Travis looks over to the other.

     “You shouldn't have to go through this."

     “Sally Face, I… I'm used to it." 

     “You shouldn't be used to it, Trav…”

     “But I am.”

     "No one should be abused by anyone. I don't think you understand what you've been through from someone else's point of view.” Sal moves to sit directly in front of Travis, crouching over the dirt. Looking up at Sal, Travis's eyes gaze over Sal's mask, finally resting on his eyes.

     “I… I don't understand.”

     "Your own blood, someone who helped bring you into this world, is beating you for doing what? For being a 'sinner’? I bet he sees everything that isn't praying a sin.” Sal gently reaches forward and pushes away the edge of Travis's shirt collar, exposing a dark purple bruise. “What did he do this for?"

     Travis looks down at the bruises and winces. “I-I made a mess while making dinner…”

     “Did you really make a mess or was it just an excuse for your dad to hurt you?”

     “I hadn't cleaned up after making dinner… It was my fault…”

     “What did you have for dinner?"

     Travis doesn't respond, his eyes now focusing on the plant from before. 

     “What did you eat last night, Travis?"

     “I-I didn't eat anything…"

     “What have you eaten today?"

     “Just a cereal bar…"

     “We're going to go to lunch." Sal watches Travis nod to show his acknowledgment. “The bell should ring soon."

     “Yeah…"

     Like a spell was cast, they fall silent. The only sound that escapes the pair is their breathing and the occasional shuffle of their clothes as they move. 

     “What are your hobbies?" Leave it to Sal to break the spell and to catch Travis's attention.

     “My hobbies?" Travis pokes at the dirt with his shoe. "Well, I used to play guitar before it broke. It was a beautiful acoustic, and I loved to play it.”

     "That's cool!” Sal smiles underneath his prosthetic, eyes shining. “I play electric guitar and it's personally my favourite hobby!”

     “What others do you have?"

     “Hobbies? I mean… I mostly just hang out with Larry since he lives only a few floors down from me.” 

     "That's cool…"

     “Yeah, it is…”

     They fall into an uncomfortable silence, but Sal can tell that Travis has lost his desire to talk. His eyes have fallen shut and his hand has tightened around the ice pack in his hand. The swelling in his cheek is at a standstill, but it looks painful. However, Travis doesn't seem bothered by it. His eyebrows aren't creased in pain, he isn't scowling, he's not clutching something in pain. He's calm. He's calm and quiet.

     Travis's eyes open and he looks up at Sal as he takes his place beside Travis once more. He looks as though he wants to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, Travis breathes a sigh and looks back at the plant. Reaching a hand forward, Travis strokes the leaf of the tiny plant. For someone so ready to beat others, Sal is surprised at how gentle Travis is.

     A breeze ruffles their hair and tangles it in playful knots as they sit quietly. It's so nice and serene though still erie. Travis tilts his head just so to catch more of the breeze on his face, a small smile gracing his features. It's so quiet and calm that both boys jump when the bell breaks through the air.

     “Let's go get lunch," Sal invites as he stands and brushes off his jeans. Travis stands after him, a question in his eyes. “What is it, Travis?”

     “What about your friends?

     “I'll talk with them. Just leave it to me!" Sal smiles underneath his prosthetic, eyes shining. Motioning Travis after himself, Sal begins to walk inside. They walk with Travis trailing a couple inches behind Sal. Together, they slowly weave their way through the hall and into the cafeteria. Since they're first to the cafeteria, they get their food quickly and sit at Sal's table.

     When they sit, Travis immediately regrets it. Across from them sit Ash, Chug, and Larry with Maple sitting on their side of the table. Travis glances across the tray before pushing it to his left in order to make room for him to rest his head on his arms on the table top. No one comments on him sitting at the table, but he can feel their eyes watching.

     Sal gently touches Travis's shoulder and offers him an apple that was given to him by Chug. When Travis shakes his head and lies back down, Sal frowns. 

     “Hey, Travis, why don't you go get us something to drink? At least drink something?”

     With a look to Sal, Travis nods and leaves, his head down and submissive. 

     As soon as Travis is out of earshot, Sal begins to speak. “Guys, I just want us to try to help him a bit. Even it's it's just letting him eat lunch with us or something.”

     "Why?” Ash cocks an eyebrow. "I mean, we all know how he treats us.”

     "His dad is abusive and that's his form of coping. I'm not saying it's right, just that it happens. I just want to try and help a bit.” At Sal's statement, everyone at the table stares at him in awe aside from Todd who just sat down next to Larry.

     “It was pretty obvious, guys." Todd nibbles a sandwich before continuing. "His father is very strict with him at church - I went once because of my aunt - and he shows signs of abuse in the way he acts. Like before we go home and when people touch him.”

     "Sal." Travis calls quietly as he approaches. His eyes refuse to meet those of the people at the table. Instead he sits next to Sal and sips at his drink hesitantly.

     “Eye contact…” Todd adds, his eyes almost shining with amusement that his friends hadn't noticed the almost written out signs.

     Travis looks up to see what Todd's referring to, but looks back down almost immediately. His posture screams exhaustion. Travis's shoulders slump forward, his eyes are half closed, his hands shake with nerves. 

     Travis bites his lip. He glances up at Sal before speaking. “I'm… I'm sorry about all the shit I've done… I shouldn't have called any of you fags or punched Sal… I understand that you hate me, and it's completely valid. I've been trying to stop being a comeple ass, but I can't help it sometimes. I should be able to, but I can't…”

     Everyone is astonished that Travis spoke up.

     Ash speaks first, her voice calm, “Travis, I don't accept it right now. I believe that your actions define you better than your words, and I've yet to see improvements on yours. Maybe I'll be able to accept your apology later, though.”

     Todd is next, smiling softly. "Thanks for the apology. It's accepted."

     Maple and Chug both agree that the apology is accepted. Larry, however, has yet to say a word. His eyes inspect Travis as though to see through lies.

     “Listen, Travis, nothing is fixed with a simple ‘sorry’. I agree with Ash that there's been nothing to tell if you're even trying. It's not accepted. Come back to me when you've done something.” Larry watches Travis nod.

     “I understand." Travis nods once again, his tired eyes falling on the juice carton in hand. “I'll try. Thank you."

     It's sad, the look in his eyes. It's as though he's so close to giving up, but trying to retain hope at the same time. Sal gently nudges his shoulder and offers a small head tilt when Travis looks his way. He seems to understand the meaning behind it since he smiles softly before resting his head in his arms once again.

     Todd, who sits across from Travis, reaches across the table to pat him on the shoulder, noting the flinch he receives. “You can sit with us more if it helps. You usually sit alone so it may be a bit of a transition, but I think you'll manage.”

     Travis looks up at Todd and smiles gently. “I think I'd like to try." 

     Todd smiles back, his eyes crinkling around the edges making him look that much more approachable. It makes Travis want to mention one more thing… 

     “I… I know this is going to sound stupid and kinda hypocritical, but I'm… I'm trans and today's been pretty shitty with dysphoria and all that happened today, so I might not talk much or anything…”

     Everyone stares at the blond as he covers his face with his arms. “Why did I say that…”

     “Hey, it's okay," Sal gently coos, his eyes soft as he moves Travis's arms from his face. “Thank you for telling us."

     “Damn dude," Larry leans back, his eyes staring into Travis's, “a shitty dad and dysphoria? That's too much for anyone.”

     "Yeah, sounds rough.” As her eyes flit across Travis's face, Ash grimaces. A purple bruise is bright on Travis's cheek and his eye is squinting thanks to his black eye. 

     Chug agrees with Maple when she asks about Travis's pronouns. “Is it he/him or she/her?

     "He/him." With a grimace, Travis adds, “I thought it was obvious; I mean I don't pass well.”

     Maple chuckles softly. “I asked because you pass well.”

     Travis's checks blush a light pink. “Oh.”

     “Yeah, you so pass well, dude!" Sal agrees, smile evident in his voice. Travis mumbles a 'thank you’ in response, his cheeks a soft pink.

     “Is there anything we could do to help with your dysphoria?" Todd offers kindly, nudging his glasses up his nose. 

     After a moment of thought, Travis shakes his head. “Not that I know of. I haven't been out for long, so I don't know how to cope.”

     “That's okay," Todd responds with a smile. "Take your time.”

     Travis smiles a genuine, though small, smile. “Thank you.”

     “No problem, Travis!" Todd tilts his head when he smiles brightly.

     Travis smiles a little, his normally dull eyes shining softly. He nods with a smile. 

     The bell rings, cutting their conversation off there. Everyone gathers their things and throws away their trash (Sal made a joke to throw himself away to which Larry refused).

     “You think you can go to class for the rest of today?" Sal asks softly. Travis nods. He needs the distraction, even if it's math class. “Okay. Good luck with the worksheets today!" 

     Travis scoffs softly, shaking his head. “Luck means nothing! I'm a lost cause in math."

     “Doubt that! I can tutor you this afternoon, too!"

     “Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I'm not doing more math than I have to.”

     "Suit yourself!” With that, Sal walks off to his desk, sitting down softly and starting on the worksheet that the teacher already passed out at the door.

     Looking at the sheet, Travis already knows it's going to be a long day in this class.

 

When the bell rings a final time that afternoon, Travis startles out of a nap, his eyes glazed over with sleep. 

     “Let's go, Travis," Sal says with a smile, gently nudging Travis's shoulder. Travis groans a bit in response, stretching out his arms.

     Once his limbs have been stretched out, Travis follows Sal to the bus stop. He doesn't say a word when he's asked to sit next to Sal, Larry taking a spot across the aisle with Todd. It seems that Travis has been completely drained of any energy he had left. 

     “It takes a bit to get to our apartments, so you can rest on the way.” Sal smiles softly.

     Travis nods and rests against the seat, eyes closing. It's not long before he's out like a light. He doesn't wake even when the bus hits a bump. Sal, in an effort to let Travis sleep, draws him closer. Travis's head rests against Sal's shoulder. When he notices this, Larry squints at the two, eyes suspicions.

     “He's just sleeping, calm down." Sal shakes his head at Larry to which Larry responds with an eye roll and looking back at Todd.

 

It's on a particular hard bump that Travis wakes with a start. Sal's hand stops in its movement of combing through Travis's hair to gently hold his arm to ground him.

     “You're okay, Travis, just woke up when the bus hit a bump,” Sal coos calmly.

     “Okay." Travis runs his fingers through his hair, messing up the order that Sal had tamed it to.

     Most of the remaining ride is spent in silence with Travis on the verge of nodding off the whole time. Sal reads his English book, humming softly at parts he enjoys. Travis listens to Sal hum and smiles. When he looks over and sees “The Kite Runner", Travis decides to strike up a conversation. 

     “Have you read it before?” Travis nods to the book when Sal looks his way.

     “Nope. You?"

     “Yeah. I've read it twice, so this year will be my third.”

     "Really? Is it that good?”

     Travis shrugs. “It's alright. I've got nothing better to do at home when the chores and homework are done, so I read.”

     "Amir is definitely gay for Hassan.”

     Sal's comment makes Travis chuckle softly. "I never thought of it that way! What part are you on, by the way?" 

     “Umm… The beginning of chapter six." Sal closes his book softly.

     “Get ready for chapter seven."

     "Why? What happens?”

     "Gotta wait and see!”

     "No! Travis! Tell me!” Sal faces Travis completely, his eyes showing his desperation.

     “I can't do that!" 

     "Travis!” Sal whines, drawing Larry's attention.

     "What's going on?" Larry looks from Sal to Travis who shrugs with an amused smile.

     “Travis won't tell me what happens in chapter seven!" Sal holds up his book with a frown. 

     "You have to read it to find out," Travis chastises.

     Larry shakes his head. “Listen to Travis, Sal. Knowing you, you won't read it if it's spoiled.”

     “I know, but I really want to know!” Sal glares at Travis and pokes his ribs. “Tell me."

     “I'm not telling you, Sally!" Travis brushes away Sal's hand with a smile. “Keep reading and you'll find find out for yourself.”

     After a moment of pouting, Sal open his book. “Fine…”

     The rest of the ride is silent. Sal reads, Travis watches the trees and thinks of all the homework they have. It's almost normal, but Travis remembers who he's with and his thoughts can't help but turn a bit sour. 

     He's just like all of Sal's friends: a freak. He's trans, Sal has a weird mask, Todd is gay, Larry is just… odd. It's not normal for so many odd freaks to be together. Not normal to have feelings for Sal. Not normal to be trans. Not normal to have a father like Travis's own. 

     He just wants normal. Just a hint of normalcy, that's all. Maybe just a cat that welcomed him home by rubbing against his legs, or a home that wasn't so unnecessarily big for two people. Maybe being cis, or perhaps having feelings for someone of the opposite gender whether he were cis male or female. All of it is odd, and he hates it. 

     Then they come in view of Addison Apartments and it's just as odd as everything else. It sends a chill down Travis's spine, but he ignores it in favour of Sal who had just put down the book. He shoves it into his bag and organizes his things neatly. As Sal begins to pay him attention, Travis shakes his head of those thoughts that plague his mind.

     “Ready to have a movie marathon?" Sal nudges Travis slightly, probing him to stand since they reached their stop. “You good?" Travis's face is more glum than before, his eyes darker and hair obscuring his face more.

     “I'm fine," Travis mumble out curtly. “Just tired."

     Sal, not noticing the obvious lie, asks calmly as they walk from the bus, “Didn't sleep well last night?"

     “Not really, no.” That part, Travis can gladly say, isn't a lie. He didn't sleep well and he is tired, but not in the way that Sal believes.

     “Maybe we'll hold off on a marathon until sunrise until another time?” Sal seems so sure that Travis almost misses his last statement.

     “Another time?" 

     “Yeah? Why not do something like this more often? I mean, hanging out with Larry is alright, but he gets boring.”

     "Says the short nerd who would watch rom-coms over horror…”

     Sal turns to face Larry, his eyes narrowed. "If you hadn't noticed, those are great! And quit calling me short!”

     "Well you are short," Larry tests with a smirk.

     "I will bust your kneecaps.” 

     "Okay, okay!” Larry chuckles and slaunters into the building, following Todd.

     Travis follows Sal as he walks in after Larry. 

     “We're gonna be in my apartment if you need us, guys!” Sal drags Travis after him and into the elevator. There he hits the fourth floor button and waits for the doors to close. Then, silence. Travis knows they should talk some, but his brain is foggy and his head hurts. It had been since being slammed into a locker, but the elevator isn't helping. Honestly, he just wants to sleep. He hasn't gotten much sleep in the past few days so even an hour or two would work miracles. 

     Once the elevator stops, Travis is led to room 402 where Sal unlocks and opens the door to a relatively plain room. Just a tv, couch, a table and a select few other things. The kitchen is connected to the room and three doors lead to what Travis supposes are bedrooms and a bathroom. Turns out that that's what they are since Sal tells him as much seconds after walking in the door.

    “Let's go to my room and watch something.” Sal smiles softly.

     Travis nods and follows Sal into one of the three doors and into Sal's room. It's nothing exquisite, but it's nice. Travis likes it. 

     Sal flicks on the tv and picks out a romance movie to watch. Ushering Travis to the bed, Sal rests beside him and smiles softly. 

     It's not long into the movie when Travis starts nodding off. His head falls into his hands as he tries to remain conscious. Eventually, though, he dozes off, eyes drooping.

     Sal chuckles softly when he sees that Travis had dozed off. With a soft touch and careful, guiding hands, Sal maneuvers Travis to lie down on his bed with a blanket over his shoulders. They'll talk in the morning; Travis needs to rest.

 

Travis wakes up confused. He slept through the night without waking once, which he counts as a win, though he's confused as to where he awoke. Sitting up, Travis looks around the room and remembers that he slept over at Sal's apartment. Sal is sitting at the foot of the bed, book in hand. 

     “Chapter seven sucked," Sal announces, very matter-of-factly. He looks up from the book and makes eye contact with Travis. “So did chapter eight." 

     Travis smiles softly. "I told you to prepare yourself!"

     “You didn't tell me it would be that upsetting!”

     “I didn't say anything!”

     "Does it get better?"

     “I'm not gonna tell you anything, Sally.”

     “Fine, fine…” After placing a bookmark between the pages, Sal cautions softly, “Wanna talk about stuff?"

     “What stuff?” Travis sits up against the wall, brushing his hair back from his eyes.

     “Like…” Sal takes a moment to sort his thoughts before he continues, “Like, dysphoria, your dad, and anything else you need."

     Travis thinks Sal's words over carefully. After a moment of thought, Travis carefully picks out his words and strings then into a cautious sentence. “I think it will be easier to talk about my father first.”

     “Okay. Can I ask questions? It might be a lot easier for you.”

     "Yeah, that works.”

     "So, he's the pastor? Is he good at it?" 

     “Yeah, he's alright." Travis taps his finger on his leg and fiddles with the fabric of his shorts. He's still in the same clothes as yesterday. Unfortunately, he didn't pack extra clothes, not that he had any he would be comfortable wearing around Sal. All his other shirts are short sleeve and his jeans are uncomfortable and the material is rough. “He has a loud voice that good for the job…”

     Sal notices Travis's fidgeting hand and gently holds it. “Hey, you're okay… before I continue, I'll let you get changed into some of my clothes, and, if you have a binder, I'll leave you to take it off.”

     "I have a binder. Got it from an old friend. He moved away, though.” Travis watches Sal stand and walk over to a dresser and withdraws a shirt and some sweatpants.

     “Okay, You'll need to take it off before you blow your chances at top surgery.” Sal drops the clothes next to Travis. “I'm gonna make some breakfast for us. Just come to the kitchen when you're done getting dressed.”

     Travis is thankful that Sal isn't prying too much, and a single, “thank you" almost falls from his lips, but then Sal leaves the room and so does his chance. Instead, he changes from his shorts to the sweatpants. Next, he picks up the shirt - a band t shirt that Travis doesn't recognize - and looks it over before setting it back down in order to take off his sweater and binder. His sweater comes off easily, slipping over his head and ruffling his messy blond strands. The hair is starting to grow in in his natural deep brown, almost black. The colour of dark chocolate. Travis resents it, but he knows he won't be able to dye it back anytime soon. His father will make sure of that.

     Standing in the middle of Sal's room in only his binder and Sal's sweatpants, Travis finds himself in peace and enjoys it. Then, he tries to take his binder off. The fabric in the back stretches for his shoulders, but he still manages to get stuck. This isn't the first time, but he's definitely hoping it will be the last.

     He struggles for a moment, trying his best to either push it down or pull it up, but his arms won't bend enough to grab it. He's reluctant to call for help, but it comes anyway.

     A knock rings out and Travis feels panic rise.

     “You good, Travis?" Sal calls, voice light and airy.

     “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Travis struggles again and makes a noise in his throat when it won't move any further. It's stuck between half on and half off, and Travis rather it be one or the other instead of this hell.

     Sal takes a moment before cautioning, “You sure?"

     “No." The word slips past his lips before Travis can help it. His arms are stuck. They hurt. His cheeks burn red. He's absolutely humiliated. “I'm stuck…”

     “Do you want me to help?”

     “Please.” Travis feels so helpless right now, but he'd rather not be stuck in a bird position for five minute, struggling. “Just don't laugh…”

     “I won't; I promise.” Sal then tries the knob and opens the door. Travis has his back to him and has his binder stuck half way up his shoulders, constricting his movements. “How should I help?"

     Travis blushes madly. "Help me pull it off my shoulders, then I can get it off myself."

     "I'm gonna keep my eyes closed; don't worry.” With that, Sal walks in front of Travis and gently grabs the straps of the binder. “Okay, here we go." Sal then helps to pull it up Travis's arms.

     "That's good." Travis murmurs before he pulls it off the rest of the way. He's quick to throw on the shirt sal gave him and cross his arms over his chest. “I'm decent.” 

     Sal takes one look at Travis's closed off posture before he removes his hoodie and gives it to Travis. Before the other can fully put it on after his initial shock, Sal notices the bruises and scars. He's seen the scars before when Travis's sweater would ride up, but the bruises are fresh. He won't say anything. Not now, maybe not today. 

     “Let's go eat breakfast now." Sal leads them to the kitchen where he hands Travis a plate of grits and sausage. Neither are anything remarkable, but Travis finds heart swell at the fact that Sal made this for him. He immediately reprimands himself for it despite how hard he's trying to work on it.

     “Ready to talk some more?" They both sit on the couch as Sal asks his question.

     “Yeah." Travis nibbles at his grits, waiting.

     “I wanna know how to help when you're dysphoric?"

     "What?”

     “What do I do when you're dysphoric?"

     "I-uh… Just using my name helps a lot. How do you know so much about trans stuffs, though?”

     "My cousin is trans. We lost touch right as he started taking T shots.”

     "Oh okay… Do you have another question?"

     “Yeah. But, are you okay with talking about your dad?”

     "Yeah. I don't like going too into detail, but yeah…”

     “Okay. So, did your dad give you that black eye and those bruises from before?”

     "Before?”

     "Like a few weeks?”

     "Yeah… he did…”

     "Why haven't you told anyone?”

     "My dad runs this town, Sal. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway, even if he didn't.”

     “Okay, but you're not in this alone anymore; I'm here for you.”

     Travis's eyes sting at those words. Tears bite at his eyes and threaten to escape. He doesn't fight to hold them back.

     Tears dribble down Travis's cheeks silently. Sal sets aside his plate and reaches forward to brush away the tears with his thumbs. He shushes Travis softly.

     “It's okay…” His hands cupping Travis's, Sal continues to coo soft words comfort. “You're okay… I'm here…” The words keep being said until Travis is no longer crying. Then, Sal leans forward and presses the forehead of his prosthetic to Travis's own. “You're safe here…”

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to crique and requests! I'll only be taking a few though. Just throw down a comment and I'll definitely try to respond :)  
> Also, hit me up on Instagram @Si_Fi_Disaster!


End file.
